My Life in the Brotherhood of Steel
by Ev1L L33T
Summary: Jax Stallion's 1st person account of his time in the Brotherhood


I do not own anything in this story. So there. All that is mine is the plot. Or something. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME FOR ANY REASON! ____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
My Life in the Brotherhood of Steel  
  
My name is Jax Stallion. This is the story of my time in the Brotherhood.  
  
Chpt. 1 INITIATION  
  
I wake up in my bed, cold and sweaty. I had a nightmare last night, and I wasn't feeling too good. I glance around me, noticing everyone else getting up, fear running through their veins. We were in a very large room that was similar to a hall, and on the sides of this hall were bunks, each with 4 beds stacked on top of the other, and in each one of them was either a man or woman, new recruits for the Brotherhood of Steel.  
  
The Brotherhood of Steel. A technological revival group dedicated to restoring the world to its former prosperity through science and whatever means necessary. After the war that took place 80 years ago, the entire planet was all but destroyed by nuclear weapons.. The Brotherhood of Steel, also known as the BOS, devoted themselves to restoring former western USA back to what it was before it became a wasteland. This meant fighting off, Raiders, Reavers, Ghouls, Super Mutants, Beast Lords, Deathclaws, and even Humanoid Robots.  
  
I pull my covers off me and try to sit up in my bunk. It's difficult though, the bunk above me being about 3 or 4 inches away from my head, when I'm lying down. I put my bare feet on the floor below my bunk, its cold, like the air in the room. The door at the end of the hall opens with a bang and a tall man with dark hair and tanned skin walks in. I shudder. He is clad in some sort of metal armor, it has scratches and numerous scorch marks all over it. "Get up you lazy bastards!" He yells. "It's time to sort you would-be soldiers out!"  
  
Before I know it I'm outside, in the blinding light. I look around. The entire area is just flat ground except for the huge building we slept in last night, a 2 story concrete block is a good name for it. The sun is already high and the rocks beneath my feet are hot. All of us recruits are outside huddled together, as if we're afraid to be singled out. Our clothes are tattered and dirty, and my skin feels like it is covered in mud. The man in the metal armor is standing in front off us; his face full of scars shows little emotion. "I am Chief Recruits Master Sparks." he says with little feeling. He puts his hand behind his back, and slowly pulls out a pistol of some sort. He holds it high in the air and with a booming voice says, "This is a .44 Colt revolver! This weapon of the Brotherhood will be used for this exercise! The first of you to kill 5 others will be accepted for elite training! This exercise will be continued until all unsuitable applicants are eliminated!"  
  
Shocked by what he said, I look in at everyone else, only to see them staring at each other in both fear and amazement. There were nearly 200 of us standing there and only one pistol? This was crazy. "I will leave the gun here!" yells the Recruits Master. He places the pistol on the ground by his feet. "Good luck recruits!" As he says this, he quickly retreats into the concrete block. At first, no one moves, but in a sudden mad rush, we all leapt for the gun. My face was being bruised as so many hands from all over were reaching to be the one to get the gun. Finally a young man wrestles the gun out of everyone else's hands. He points the gun at a woman lying on the ground on her stomach, slightly dazed. She looks at him with a scared look as he pulls the trigger. *CLICK* The gun doesn't go off. "By the way!" We all look to where the voice came from; it was the Recruits Master watching us from a window on the top floor of the building he went into. "Here are the bullets!" he yells as he tosses several handfuls of 44. ammunition out the window.  
  
*****  
  
Ten minutes later I'm standing around bloody bodies on the ground. About 40 of us are still alive, most of us, like me, injured in some way. The Recruits Master comes out of the building with a slight grin on his face. "Congratulations recruits, considering that the average fatality rate of Brotherhood initiates is around 80%, you all should be very proud of yourselves. But enough of that. Those of you who are injured, follow me. Those of you who are still intact, CLEAN UP THIS MESS!" ____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Well? What do you think? I'll try to put up another chapter soon. 


End file.
